The present inventive concept herein relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a storage device including a nonvolatile memory, a host communicating with the storage device, and an electronic device including the storage device, a card reader accessible to the storage device, a card adapter accessible to the storage device, and a method of operating the storage device.
Memory devices are used to store data and are typically categorized as either volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices. A flash memory device is an example of a nonvolatile memory device, and is commonly used in portable phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile computer devices, fixed computer devices, and other electronic devices. As the availability and widespread use of electronic devices have grown, the amount of information processed by such electronic devices has consequently increased. Information obtained through processing by such electronic devices is typically stored in nonvolatile memory devices. As the amount of processed data has increased, the need to securely store data in nonvolatile memory devices has become an increasing necessity.